


If Something You Touched Starts Glowing, You Fucked Up

by phoenixserpens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But They Are Consenting Adults, Dubious Consent from Sex Pollen, Fuck Or Die, Light Angst, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Like miniscule angst, M/M, Sex Pollen, Winchester (Supernatural) Luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixserpens/pseuds/phoenixserpens
Summary: After a normal hunt, Dean and Sam find a book. It has unexpected effects on Sam, but Dean gets to help Sam through it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	If Something You Touched Starts Glowing, You Fucked Up

Dean Winchester was having a panic moment. There was no way, no fucking way he could have popped a boner right now in the middle of this fight.

And nope, he certainly was not going to think about the reason for his boner.

_ Of course_, he mused as he stabbed across the vampire’s torso, it was perfectly natural for this to happen. Fighting involved adrenaline, pain, and bodily arousal. Having a boner after a fight happened occasionally, and he either solved it by going to a bar and drinking or picking up someone pretty from a bar, preferably after the drinking.

_ It makes sense_, Dean thought to himself. At some point or another a fight would inevitably have a boner occur. The pain of a fight, the high of it running through his body screwed up some of the wires in his head. Fighting and fucking weren’t so dissimilar. They involved strength, focus, and energy. This was bound to happen eventually...or so he was trying to convince himself.

“Dean!” Yelled the voice from across the room. On muscle memory Dean ducked, and Sam took down the vampire that had been about to rip at Dean’s shoulder.

They moved together fluidly, years of training together having honed their reflexes and attuning their senses to each other so that they were a combined force, unstoppable in their glory.

The corpses of the last two vampires thudded to the ground as Sam and Dean beheaded them. When nothing else in the warehouse moved, they walked through the bodies, checking for proper decapitation. Sam didn’t notice Dean trailing behind him, focused on getting the nest accounted for.

Dean slowed his pace behind Sam, keeping the pretense that he was double checking the corpses, giving one a kick to appear as if he was doing something. But no. He was waiting for his boner to go down, and it didn’t show any signs of flagging. _ Fuck it _ , he decided. _ If Sammy doesn’t mention it, I’m not going to mention it _. And oh, was that thought a mistake. It hadn’t been the adrenaline of the fight to cause the boner, but the sight of Sammy, his little brother, kicking in the door of the nest like a vengeful god.

Dean sighed. He needed to stop this. He knew this wasn’t right, but it was like a switch had been flipped on after the incident a few weeks ago.

“Dean?” Dean shook his head to clear it. “Yeah Sammy?”

“Any scratches, anything that needs to be patched up?” “No, you?” “Nope.” “Alright,” Dean cursing himself for his inability to speak in full sentences, said. “Want to drive us back to the bunker?”

Sam blinked, not expecting Dean to give up the keys to his precious Baby without even being asked. “Sure, thanks Dean.” He’d check up on his brother later. Hopefully he was feeling okay.

Gear stowed in the trunk, and wiped down of most of the blood on their clothes, Sam and Dean got into the car, and started to head back towards the bunker.

“I’m going to nap,” Dean said shortly. He actually wanted to turn away from Sam in the driver’s seat, because his fucking cock still had a mind of its own, but he tried to nap anyway, figuring that sleep was a good idea. Sleep eluded him, and thoughts of the past weeks popped up in his mind.

God, he hadn’t been the same since they had found the damned book three weeks ago in a witch’s house. Dean was sure Gabriel was behind it, but it didn’t matter now. The book had been small, about the size of a normal paperback, but had seemed far older. Sam naturally took the book first for research, and Dean had headed into the shower. When he got out and had gotten dressed, Sam was still at the kitchen table, reading. “Anything interesting?” Dean asked. “No, not yet,” Sam responded. “Just the usual spells, a couple of things to keep an eye out for. Nothing special.”

Dean nodded, and fixed himself a sandwich to go eat in his room. Before he left the kitchen he noticed that Sam was gripping onto the book with white knuckles, face a little redder than usual. Sam had seemed fine earlier, so Dean promised himself that he would check on Sam later.

A couple of minutes after he had gotten to his room, he heard Sam storm into his own room and slam the door. Now that was unlike Sammy, but the last time he had heard Sam shut the door like that was when he had been pissed after Dean had gotten his chest cut up during a fight with a wendigo. Dean decided to check on Sam, and it was a good thing he hesitated since right as he stepped into the hallway, he heard a low moan coming from Sam’s room, and he was not about to go walk in on Sam while he was jerking off. He retreated back to his room and blasted AC/DC to make himself forget what his brother was doing across the hall.

Three hours later, Dean left his room to go cook dinner. He was in the mood for a thick steak and some whiskey. He didn’t hear anything from Sam’s room, so he decided to knock on the door to check on him. “Sam?” There was no response. He knocked harder. “Sammy?” Still nothing. He banged loudly on the door, loud enough that Sam could have heard him if he were in the bathroom or napping. “That’s it,” Dean muttered, “I’m coming in.” He tried the door and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

Sammy was naked on his bed, writhing and covered in sweat, his cock hard and red. His eyes were closed and he was fucking into his hand as if his life depended on it. The room smelled of sex and something deeper, richer. Dean had the thought that he should close the door, pretend like he hadn’t seen anything, and haul ass to the kitchen, but as he backed away Sam opened his eyes and keened at the sight of Dean.

Dean stopped dead in his tracks, and his eyes widened. He felt a tightness in his jeans, which he absolutely was not going to acknowledge.

He looked to the side of the bed at the table. The book they had found earlier was on the table, and it was glowing.

Never a good sign.

He crossed the room in three strides, and picked up the book. It had no title, which should have tipped him off when they found it. Clearly, it was too late now.

“Dean,” Sam rasped. Against his better judgement, Dean looked at Sam, who had thankfully stopped his movements. “How did you get in here?”

“I opened the door. You didn’t lock it.”

Dean scanned Sam’s face. He was red, sweaty, and his pupils were blown wide. “What’s going on? Have you been doing...that for the past three hours?” He waved his hand in Sam’s general direction. Now, Dean had been on some fairly epic masturbation sessions before, but nothing like this. He was human after all, and his dick had started to hurt after the fourth orgasm. But Sam, there was no sign that he had stopped at all. His clothes were all over the floor, and his hair was still just as knotty as it had been after the fight, so he hadn’t gotten a chance to hop in the shower. 

Sam nodded. His gaze, which had sharpened while talking to Dean unfocused again. “I haven’t been able to finish...but it hurts if I’m not trying. I keep feeling hotter and hotter…” he trailed off. “You want me to call Bobby, or Ellen, see if they’ve heard of this before? It can’t be from the fight, it would be affecting me too then. It has to be from the book.” Dean looked down at the table where he had put the book down.

It was gone.

“Son of a bitch,” he cursed. He looked back at Sam, who had started moving again. “I’m going to go call Ellen,” he said. They hadn’t had much experience with sex magic before, but their lives just kept getting weirder.

Sam shot up on the bed. “Don’t call them!” He shouted. Dean startled, looking at his brother. “It won’t help, I can wait this out. I don’t want them to know, this doesn’t go under the usual category of ‘Random Winchester Shitty Luck’. I can do this,” he said determinedly.

Dean sighed, knowing how stubborn his brother could be, and having no desire to have his ass kicked once this was over. “Alright, but I’m coming to check on you again after I have dinner. You haven’t eaten, and this can’t be good for your health.”

Sam nodded, looking his brother up and down. He shook himself out of his train of thought. He was not going to think of his brother during this. He was not. He ignored his erection not going down at the thought. “Okay. Take your time though.”

Dean looked down at Sam, and smiled. “Sure.”

Oh, he was going to take his time. He would check their library for anything and everything about this. Then he would eat.

Half an hour later, he closed the book with a growl. The book said that the recipients of a similar curse had been fucked and been fine afterward. The two girls that hadn’t been fucked, died. Dean was pissed. Everyone else was at least 300 miles away, and he was not going to fuck his brother. Sam was going to be fine. He ignored the hard on he had had since he first heard Sam moan. God, Sammy couldn’t fucking know about this. Ever. He knew that his feelings were sometimes twisted but he shoved them down as hard as he could, and they never surfaced except in his darkest fantasies. Dean headed back to the kitchen, but heard Sam’s door open and ricochet off of the wall. He ran to Sam’s door, maybe Sam was okay now.

Nope. Sam was still naked, his cock was still hard, and his face was drawn tight and focused onto Dean.

Dean gulped. Sammy’s eyes were too dark, too hungry for this situation to go well.

“Sammy, how are you doing?”

Sam smiled, baring his teeth in a wolfish grin. “I think you know exactly how I’m doing, Dean. And you’re feeling it too, aren’t you?” He looked pointedly at Dean’s crotch where Dean was visibly hard.

Dean shook. This couldn’t be happening, Sam would hate him, he’d throw him out. Without another thought, he ran back towards the kitchen.

It took all of five seconds for Sam to grab Dean and pin him against the wall. Dean closed his eyes, getting ready for the punch to his jaw that would surely come. A deep part of him reveled in the heat radiating off of Sammy, of the hard strength pinning him against the wall. Sam was tall, but he wasn’t skinny to match his height. Instead, he was pure muscle, his shoulders broader than anything Dean could match. This punch was going to hurt him, but he deserved it.

He didn’t expect Sam’s lips to meet his in a fierce kiss, dominating him and making his knees go weak. He gasped into Sam’s mouth, encouraging Sam on. He felt hotter than anything Dean could imagine. A small part of his brain suggested that the heat was probably part of the spell, but the rest of Dean did not give a flying fuck. 

When he sensed that Dean had melted into him and was unlikely to run away again, Sam pulled back, and looked at his brother. Dean’s eyes were glazed and he was disheveled. Perfect.

Sam had wanted Dean for years, ever since he had come and gotten him from Stanford. He would never act on it, of course, as there was no way that Dean would want him back, but he still had his fantasy, and it was playing out in front of him.

“You really want me, Dean? You want this? I don’t know how much control I’ll have if you want me,” he asked. He didn’t think there was any other option, but he wasn’t going to press Dean if he wouldn’t reciprocate. He would rather die.

It took Dean a second to answer, Sammy was pressed up against him and his blood had rushed south, but he did.

“I’m sure,” he said resolutely.

Sam smiled, and kissed Dean again. Once Dean was sufficiently out of his mind with want, Sam picked Dean up and carried him into his room, figuring that since he knew where everything was, it would make this a lot easier.

Dean was nervous. Sammy was carrying him to his bedroom. He knew what was going to happen next. Clearly, jacking off hadn’t helped, which left the other option with a blowjob or a hard fucking.

Somehow, Dean didn’t think the spell would be satisfied with a blowjob.

He had fucked, and been fucked by guys before. It had happened recently, but he hadn’t bottomed in a couple of years. In his worry before over fucking Sammy, he hadn’t considered that Sammy was going to be the one fucking him. He knew that Sammy wouldn’t hurt him, but god. Under the influence of this spell, his control would be frayed, and considering how strong Sammy was, Dean was in for the ride of his life.

Once they were comfortably on Sam’s bed, Sam pulled off Dean’s shirt, and busied himself with leaving a hickey on Dean’s neck while Dean took off his pants and boxers. Dean moaned, his neck was one of the most sensitive places of his body and of course Sammy had no problem finding that out.

Now that they were both naked, Dean pushed Sam backwards onto his pillows, and took time to explore his brother. He figured that he wouldn’t have much time, but he wanted to cover as much ground as possible before Sam got impatient.

He ran his hands up and down Sam’s torso, thumbing over his nipples and making a note when Sam’s cock jerked at the sensation. He started sucking on Sam’s neck, and bit down to leave his own mark on Sam. He pulled back and looked at Sam. His head was thrown back and he looked gorgeous. Dean steeled his nerves and looked down at Sam’s cock, taking an unhurried look.

Sam was fucking proportional. He was massive, around 8 inches long. Dean wasn’t surprised, considering how large the rest of Sam was, but damn. He was going to have quite the time fitting that inside of himself.

But Dean never backed down from a challenge.

Sam got impatient, and sat up from where he had been lying. “You’ve had your chance to explore, now it’s my turn.”

He rolled them over so Dean was under him. Dean whimpered, feeling Sammy’s cock brush against his own, and his eyes damn near rolled back in his head when Sam lowered himself down to Dean’s dick and started sucking him off. “God, fuck Sammy!” He cursed. Apparently he wasn’t the only Winchester with experience of the male persuasion.

Sam pulled off of Dean after a minute. “Is this what you wanted Dean?” He asked, his voice low and gravelly, hoarse from the moaning of earlier.

Dean nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, it is! Please, keep touching me,” he begged. He couldn’t imagine how Sammy had survived the past few hours if he was even half as turned on as Dean was.

Sam smirked, and Dean looked up at him and shivered. “I’m planning on it.” He grabbed the lube from where he had tossed it on the bed earlier, and bent Dean’s legs towards his shoulders. He squeezed some lube onto his fingers and pressed one into Dean. Dean jerked, and god he was just as responsive as Sam hoped he would be. He stretched Dean open slowly, recognizing from the tightness that it had been a while since his brother had been fucked. Something dark in his chest preened at that knowledge.

Dean couldn’t believe what was happening. Sammy had four fingers in him, brushing over his prostate with every movement. He was hot and desire stronger than anything he had felt before was running through his veins. He writhed a little, held down by Sammy’s weight on him.

“C’mon Sammy, please,” he begged. “I’m ready now please, I need it.”

Sam’s gaze met his own, and he nodded, withdrawing before grabbing Dean and pulling him upwards. He laid down on the bed and rolled on a condom, letting Dean arrange himself so he was ready to start sinking down onto Sam. When he did, Sam moaned and threw his head back into the pillow. Dean was so soft, warm, and tight, and he felt so fucking good. Dean panted on the way down, Sam was not small and it had been a while, but god he felt so full. Sam bottomed out inside him and Dean stayed down, letting himself adjust. Sam was gritting his teeth, wanting to move so badly but not wanting to hurt Dean. Dean started moving, feeling the slide of Sammy inside him, the lightning flashes of pleasure every time Sam hit his prostate making stars burst behind his eyes. Sam let Dean ride him for a few minutes, but the heat inside him was ratcheting up, picking away at his self control. Dean felt Sammy start to shake under him, and knew that however good he felt right now was Sam holding back. He took a deep breath, this was going to be intense.

He leaned forward and kissed Sam, steadying himself on Sam’s broad shoulders. “I’m good, Sammy,” he whispered. “You can go for it.”

Sam moved immediately, pulling out and bending Dean nearly in half. He drove back in, Dean half screaming at the sensation. Sammy hit his prostate dead on, and Dean shuddered. He was closer than he had ever been this fast, and when Sam started picking up his thrusts, Dean could only hang on to him. He moaned as Sammy went faster than he could have thought. His one coherent thought was how happy he was that Sammy was so big, all over. He felt like a ragdoll, and he fucking loved it. He managed to gasp out that he was close, and Sam reached a hand down to start jacking off Dean. It was only a few more thrusts before Dean was coming, screaming Sammy’s name as his vision whited out. Sam fucked him through his orgasm, keeping up a stream of praise of how good Dean felt, how much he loved him, and how beautiful he was.

Dean felt Sammy grip his hips hard and let out a growl before his rhythm stuttered and he finally came. Dean had never seen anything hotter. Sam slowed down and eased himself out of Dean, and tied off and threw away the condom. He hugged Dean closer to him, and they cuddled together while coming down from their respective highs. Sam was back to his normal temperature, and he and Dean went to sleep, exhausted.

The next morning, Dean woke up ravenous, and was reminded that not only had he skipped dinner, he had quite a workout as well. He stretched and eased his way out from Sammy’s arms. He pulled on his boxers from the day before and headed to the kitchen. He wanted to stay until Sam woke up, but his stomach wanted waffles, and he found no reason to argue.

He mixed the batter and had gotten coffee going by the time Sam stumbled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed.

“Morning, Dean.” He yawned. “Morning Sammy. How are you feeling? You doing better?”

Sam froze for a second, and then nodded. “Yeah, I’m good now. Although…” he paused, and Dean’s heart dropped to his stomach. “I don’t remember what happened after I saw you in the hallway. Was everything okay? I didn’t do anything bad, right?”

Dean had to grip onto the counter to keep his balance. “No, of course you didn’t. I got you back to your room. You don’t remember anything else? Anything that could, um, help if it happened again?”

“No, I don’t.” Sam said.

“Right.” Dean exhaled. “Can you finish up breakfast, then? I want to take a shower.” With that, he left the kitchen, headed to his room, got in the shower, and cried. He vowed to never bring that night up again. Sam wouldn’t have wanted him without the spell, so it was for the best that he didn’t remember anything.

Dean couldn’t think of anything that hurt him more than this.

Three weeks later, in the car, Dean replayed the events of that day in his head. He had been zoned out enough he hadn’t realized that they were near the bunker, and he jumped so hard when Sammy touched his shoulder that he whacked his head on Baby’s ceiling. He didn’t see Sam’s eyes flash with emotion. They headed inside the bunker, and put the weapons out for cleaning and made themselves sandwiches. They ate in silence, Dean out of stress and Sam out of concern for Dean.

Enough was enough, Sam decided. He had seen that Dean’s boner hadn’t gone down, and he hadn’t been imagining the looks Dean threw him when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. He saw the hickies on his own neck after that night, and matching ones on Dean. He had lied after that night because he thought that Dean would hate him for practically making him sleep with him, and maybe Dean would stay if he thought that Sam didn’t remember what happened. He wasn’t about to drive Dean away from the bunker, but he knew Dean too well and knew how he would make some excuse to leave and then just not come back.

But this, this was too much. Dean just looked so good, buzzing with adrenaline and strength after the fight and so sad now that Sam couldn’t take it. Dean got up and put his dishes in the sink. Sam followed suit and then pinned Dean against the wall in the same place that he had three weeks before.

Dean gasped and tried to escape Sam’s hold. He was still hard, and if Sammy got any fucking closer he’d be able to feel it and Dean wasn’t ready for the pain of what would follow.

Sam stood there for a few seconds, holding Dean against the wall as he tried to think of what to do. “Dean.” He said, and immediately Dean stopped struggling, looking sadder than anyone as beautiful as him should be. “Yeah Sammy? What are you doing?”

Sam sighed internally. Here goes nothing, please don’t let me be wrong, he thought. “I remember that night. Three weeks ago,” he added in case it wasn’t clear.

Dean tensed up, eyes darting from Sam’s face to the door of his room. “What do you mean, you remember that night?” He swallowed nervously, looking away as Sam watched the movement of his throat.

“I mean,” Sam’s voice dropped lower, “I remember pinning you against this wall. I remember going back to my room, and fucking you. I remember everything, including how much you like your neck being bitten.”

Dean shuddered, going lax against the wall and being held up by Sam’s grip on his wrists. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I read about this spell and it said that everyone who didn’t get fucked died after, and I didn’t want to do it because then you would know how twisted I was, but I wanted you and then you were so hot and you wanted me too and then-”

Dean was cut off by Sammy’s lips meeting his, in just as soul-searing of a kiss as their first had been. Sam stepped forward, bringing his body flush against Dean’s and let his wrists go, bringing one hand up behind his head and the other one wrapped around his back.

After pulling back to breathe, Sam looked at his brother, blown pupils and swollen lips, and dipped back in for another kiss.

He leaned his forehead against Dean’s, wanting one final check. “Are you sure about this, Dean? This isn’t me just blowing things out of proportion, right?”

Dean looked at Sammy. “I’m more sure than I’ve ever been. Now… whose room are we going to go to?” He asked, lips curling into a smile.

Sam let out a breath, relaxing now that he knew that he and Dean were on the same page, the same filthy, hot page. “How about yours?”

Dean nodded, and pushed Sam away from him before grabbing his hand and all but ran down the hall.

They got into Dean’s room, and Dean kissed Sammy, hard. They walked towards the bed, and Dean shoved Sammy onto it, pulling off his shirt and jeans while Sam took care of his own. He climbed onto the bed, kissing Sam and trailing a hand down his brother’s muscular torso. Sam groaned, pressing Dean more tightly to himself. He could feel Dean’s hard cock against his thigh, matching his rapidly stiffening cock. They took their time, Sam spending a few minutes just marking up Dean’s neck, loving the little whimpers than Dean let escape at each bite. Dean tweaked Sam’s nipple, remembering how Sam responded so beautifully before, and leaned down to bite and suck at it. Sam cursed, hips rocking up into Dean’s as he moved to the other nipple. Sam shuddered underneath Dean, feeling even more turned on than he was under the influence of the book.

“How should we do this?” Dean’s voice broke the constant litany of swears, whimpers, and moans that Sammy was letting out.

Sam shook his head, trying to think for a moment. “I know I fucked you last time, but I want to try it the other way around. You seemed to be having a… really good time and, well, I want to see how it feels. I’ve never tried it before.”

Dean’s cock throbbed. He nodded rapidly. “Yeah, I have no problem with that.” He kissed Sam’s neck before whispering into his ear, “I can’t wait to see you under me, moaning and writhing, maybe we could even make you come untouched? Would you like that, Sammy?”

Sam made a low noise in his throat, arching up into Dean. “God, please!” His voice broke. Dean smiled, slow and dark before sliding down to Sam’s cock. He pulled off Sam’s underwear and then his own. Looking up at Sam, he kept eye contact as he started sucking at Sam’s dick, before slowly taking him down. All. The. Way.

Sam screamed, bucking his hips up into Dean’s mouth. Dean choked a little before pinning Sammy’s hips down. He pulled off to catch his breath, and licked around the head of Sam’s cock. Sam looked down at him, eyes wild. “God, Dean, ‘m sorry.” Dean laughed a little. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing worse than I’ve had before. And besides…” He grinned. “I like it,” he said before continuing to suck Sam off. Sam tensed before letting Dean take full control, relaxing into Dean’s hands holding him down. Before long, he was close, Dean’s mouth was pure sin. “Dean,” his voice was hoarse. “I’m gonna come.” Dean looked up at Sam and grinned around his cock before swallowing him back down and hollowing his cheeks.

Sam arched up with a cry, coming down Dean’s throat before lying bonelessly on the bed. Dean gave him an extra few licks after pulling back, before moving up Sam’s body to kiss him again.

“Why’d you let me come?” He asked. Dean shrugged. “It was fun, and it’s hot to see you lose control. I also figured that you might want to be more relaxed for this, since it’s your first time.”

Alright. That made sense. Sam took a breath before looking at Dean. “Do you have lube and a condom?”

Dean snorted. “Of course I do, they’re in the side table.” He reached over and grabbed both items. He opened the bottle of lube, and Sam tensed at the sound. That wouldn’t work. He kissed Sam again until he relaxed. Dean looked at Sam. “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, Sammy? I’m gonna make you feel good, I promise. If anything hurts let me know, and I’ll stop, okay?” Sam let out a breath and nodded. “Just, go slow Dean?”

“Of course Sammy. Now relax, I’ve got you.” Dean lubed up his fingers before tracing one around Sammy’s hole. Sam jumped at first, but slowly relaxed enough that Dean could work his finger in. Sam shifted his hips at the strange sensation, but trusted his brother to take care of him. After a couple of minutes, Dean pressed in a second finger, slowly stretching Sammy open. He crooked his fingers, and grinned when Sam jumped as he brushed over his prostate.

Sam groaned, his legs splaying open wider as Dean opened him up, and added a third finger. Dean was grinning. Sam looked so good under him, hard again and ready for Dean’s cock. He pulled his fingers out of Sam, reaching around for the condom, tore it open and rolled it down onto himself before coating his dick in lube. He knew that it would be easiest if Sam were on top for this. “How are you doing, Sammy?” He asked. Sam still looked nervous, but less so than before. “I’m doing pretty good. Where should I… move to?” Dean smiled, kissing Sam quickly to reassure him. “It’ll be easier for you to ride me, so you can control how fast you’re going. Sound good?” “Yeah.”

They switched positions, with Dean sitting up against the pillows and Sam over him. Sam hesitated for a few seconds, so Dean shifted upwards and had Sam sit on his thighs. “If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay. You can fuck me instead, I know that it’s scary to do this.”

Sam exhaled. “I want to do this, I’m just… can you hold me? I’m not entirely sure if you’ll fit, and I don’t want to have my leg buckle at the wrong time.” Dean nodded. Of course. He wasn’t as broad as Sam was, but he was still all muscle and could easily hold up his brother.

Sam lined himself up with Dean’s dick, and started to lower himself down, with Dean’s hands on his hips. He couldn’t figure out how Dean had managed to take all of him, given that he was around an inch longer. He eased himself further down, feeling the heat of Dean’s cock inside of him, and let out a moan. He kept going until he was fully seated, and took a few moments to catch his breath.

Dean was in heaven. Sammy was so tight that he didn’t know how he was fitting inside of him. Sam was flushed red and trembling, and was the best thing Dean had ever seen. A couple of minutes after Sam was all the way down, he started to move, bouncing up and down slowly, savoring the slide of Dean along his rim. Dean groaned, closing his eyes and forcing himself not to move too much, he didn’t want to hurt Sammy.

He felt Sam’s hand move to his shoulder, and opened his eyes to see Sam smiling at him. “You can move now, Dean.”

Dean didn’t waste a second, thrusting his hips up into Sammy. He gripped Sam’s thighs harder, and hauled him down onto his cock, angling Sam’s hips until he found his prostate. Sam shrieked.

Dean knew that he wasn’t going to last long, so he moved his hand from Sam’s right thigh onto his dick and started jerking him off. Sam was shuddering above him, gasping out Dean’s name. He felt Sam impossibly tighten around him, and then Sam was coming, his muscles locked tight. Dean groaned, and started fucking into Sam harder than before. He was close, chasing his climax until Sam regained control of his body, leaned forward, and bit Dean’s neck harder than he had before. Dean screamed and came, shouting Sammy through his orgasm, and slowed down, shaking with the aftershocks. He opened his eyes and saw Sam’s face only a couple of inches away from his own. He leaned in to kiss him, and he knew that he and Sammy were going to be okay, that this mind blowing experience wasn’t a one-time deal. He and Sam stayed wrapped around each other, and fell asleep on Dean’s bed, little grins on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, I mostly wrote this at 2 in the morning. This is my first fic, let me know how it is!


End file.
